


Little Runaway

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Captain Beauty, Daddy!Killian, Embarrassing mom, F/M, Mama's boy, Mommy!Belle, Non-Sexual Age Play, Running Away, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: After Belle unintentionally embarrasses him, Bae runs away. Killian later finds him crying and upset, worried his mama won't want him anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little belated Black Friday one shot. This has a little more angst than the others, haha.

Baelfire didn’t understand how he got dragged into shopping. It was Black Friday, a day he had dreaded ever since he had come to the new world. But Belle had begged him, saying that she wanted to get a head start on Christmas shopping. The truth was, he was scared of slipping to his little space in public. Crowds were not ideal for him and he had been feeling needier and needier as of late. Before he knew it, he had been separated from his mother. He did his best to keep his composure. There were a ton of people in his way, so he began to look for her through it all. Until he heard her voice.

 

“Bae? Bae, where are you sweetheart?”

 

He knew if anyone heard, they’d infer that she was his girlfriend or something, so he tried not to be so embarrassed. He went to follow her voice, but ended up tripping over someone who had bent over to scour through the pile of t-shirts marked down 75%. His face collided with a metal rack and he could feel his lip tearing a bit.

 

“Oh my God, honey are you okay?” He could feel his face being pulled outwards and Belle was cradling it. “Oh no, got an owie?” Blush spread to his cheeks but before he could respond, she kept talking. “Don’t worry, Mama will fix it.”

 

His face turned about ten shades of red. Luckily, no one was really paying attention to them, but the fact that someone could’ve overheard, embarrassed him deeply. They weren’t in Storybrooke and he’d probably never see any of those people ever again, but something in him snapped.

 

He pulled away from her, jumping up and storming away. Belle quickly followed him out of the store, quickly realizing her mistake.

 

“Bae, wait…”

“Don’t talk to me!”

* * *

Killian had a long week and he was looking forward to some quiet family time. Even if his Bae wasn’t in a little space, he figured they could all watch a movie and relax. But alas, it was not meant to be. He heard the door open and slam shut, followed by it opening again and closing quieter.

 

“I said I was sorry,” his wife stated.

“Well that’s not good enough! You completely embarrassed me!” Baelfire shouted back.

Killian arched his eyebrows and headed out into the entry way. Belle was looking a little upset while Bae looked pissed. “What’s going on, Bae?”

“Belle completely embarrassed me,” he responded, the venom clearly dripping from his voice.

“How?”

“Well first she dragged me to the mall when I didn’t want to go, especially on Black Friday. Then we got separated and she completely spazzed out looking for me. Because it was so crowded, I tripped over someone and fell, splitting my lip a bit.” Killian then noticed the small healing scar on his son’s lips. “She rushed over completely fussing over me and then referred to herself as “Mama” in front of everyone!”

Killian saw the regret in his wife’s eyes. He could tell it was a lapse of judgement and while she shouldn’t have done it, Bae was overreacting given how sensitive he was about his little state when he wasn’t in it. “Bae, you need to calm down. Belle just cares.”

“Well I don’t need her to! If she can’t switch it off, then maybe we should just forget this whole thing!” And with that, he stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 

Belle buried her head in her hands. Killian pulled her into his arms, feeling her head then get buried into his chest.

 

“He’s just upset, he’ll calm down.”

“What if he really meant it?”

“He didn’t.”

“I didn’t mean for it to slip out like that, it’s just…” She let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s hard to shut it off. When I couldn’t find him in the store, I worried that he’d slip into his little state and would be scared and think I left him. I didn’t want him to be upset. Then when he fell, I thought that might do it too…”

“I understand.” Killian ran his hand through her curls. “I’ve slipped up before too and he’s gotten annoyed. But he’ll come home and want his mommy.”

“I’m sorry. I may have ruined this…”

“You didn’t. Calm down,” he pressed a kiss to her temple. “Come on, I’ll make you some tea and we’ll wait for our boy to come home.”

* * *

 

“It’s been a few hours and it’s pouring, Killian,” Belle said that night as they got ready for bed. Baelfire had yet to return home. “I’m getting worried.”

Killian sighed and kissed her. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Be safe.”

“I will. And when I return, I’ll have our boy.”

 

Killian headed out into the rain, getting worried himself. Even if Bae was mad, he knew that he would return and just get all huffy in his room. Sometimes the guy could be like a teenager. He headed into the woods, having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. That’s when he found Bae, practically in a ditch. He was crying, soaking wet and dirty.

 

“Aw bubba,” Killian whispered, crouching down.

“Daddy,” Bae whimpered.

“What happened?”

“I went for a run…and I tripped. Ankle hurts.”

The pirate quickly examined it. It wasn’t swollen or anything. “Bae, why didn’t you come home? Or call Daddy or Mama?”

“I mean to Mama, she no want me anymore.”

“Now, now, that’s not true,” Killian ran a thumb over his cheek. “Mama has been so worried about you.” Bae sniffled and carefully stood up. “Can you walk?”

“Uh huh.” But he didn’t move.

“Come here,” Killian carefully hoisted the boy up into his arms. After years of being on a ship and having to haul drunk mates back onto the Jolly, this was nothing. He carried him back to the car, setting him into the back. He quickly texted Belle, telling her to have a bath ready. “Alright baby, let’s get you home to Mama.”

 

Killian lead him up the stairs to his and Belle’s room, where the woman instantly threw her arms around Bae.

 

“Oh my baby,” she whispered. Bae clung to her, burying his head in her shoulder.

“Mama, I’m sorry Mama,” he whined. “I won’t be mean anymore! Don’t give me away!”

“Shhh sweetheart, it’s alright. Mama’s not angry with you. I was just so worried about you.” She broke away from the hug, cupping his face. “No more running away, okay? If you’re upset with Mama, go to your room. But Mama needs to know where you are at all times.”

Bae sniffled and nodded. “Sorry Mama.”

“I know, it’s okay, I’m sorry too.” She kissed the center of his forehead. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then you can sleep in Mama and Daddy’s bed.”

 

Belle lead him into the bathroom and helped him take a bath, assisting him into some warm footie pajamas once he was done. He settled into the center of the bed, clinging to the security blanket that she had brought in. Killian got a bottle of warm milk ready for him, though allowed Belle to feed it to him, knowing they could use the bonding time. He watched as she held the bottle in Bae’s mouth as she rubbed soothing circles on his tummy with her other hand.

 

“Isn’t this better?” She whispered and Bae nodded. Once the bottle was finished, Belle slipped in his pacifier and cuddled him close to her, continuing to rub his stomach. Killian laid on the other side, singing a soft lullaby. They didn’t care how many tantrums the boy had, they weren’t going to let him go.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! As always, prompts are open. :)


End file.
